A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A variety of sensors and electronic devices are typically mounted in vehicles for the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. For example, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been actively studied to improve driving convenience of a user. In addition, efforts have been being made to develop autonomous vehicles.